As time passes
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: This is a story of how time passes they become close and i mean really close. I'm sorry for the lame title and summary T.T This was my first yaoi story so in the future for future stories I will definately do better. or at least I hope
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the** characters!

His long blonde hair complimented his small femine frame and his golden eyes were bright and warm like the sun making the elder Elric irresistable, atleast to the eyes of Colonel Mustang. He growled mentally at himself for thinking such things about a child, and not just any child, it was a loudmouthed short tempered midget brat who on more than one occassion told Mustand he hated the tall dark haired handsome man and tells him daily to go to hell. As Edward stood there pouting and looking at Mustang with those beautiful eyes he had to supress a shudder. He had been holding back for a long time but he couldn't hold on to his primal urges much longer the young boy was so beautiful and at the same time adorable.'' what'dya want already?''the short pouting blonde asked annoyed by the silence. ''Hmmmm.. oh yes I have some paperwork for you to fill out about your last mission. Return it by tommorrow Fullmetal... oh and please remmeber to drink your milk~.'' '' WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IT WOULD TAKE 3 GALLONS OF MILK BEFORE I GROW ANY TALLER!'' lEdward fumed at Mustang who just thought '' I didn't say all that'' before dismissing the pissed alchemist.

3 weeks later

Mustang was sitting at his desk refusing to do paperwork again when Edward ran in locking the door and pretty much pounced on my lap putting a finger to my lips indicating his silence. His blonde hair had come undone, his clothes were mussed up, and he was panting with a pink tint on his tan cheeks, if that wasn't sexy as hell and what made it better was him sitting in his lap, but ofcoarse the little alchemist had to ruin it somehow.''Sorry i'm running away from Wenry she wants to tinker with my automail and paint on it...hehehe'' he whispered to te colonel as he heard Wenry going by murming about upgrades and laughing evily. Edward sighed in relief until he realized the position they were in and started blushing. He apologized to Mustang but stayed on his lap because he was freaking out. Mustand was delighted to see the boy so flustered so he decided to tease him. Roy whispered huskily into his ear'' It's fine I enjoy this position anyway'' and he blew into his ear making the little alchemist shiver in delight and lean closer to him, but he started blushing and got nervous. Before Roy could say anything else he ran away leaving behind an unsatisfied Mustang who was currently calling himself a pedophile and future edward elric rapist.

2 weeks later

Ed moaned and groaned as he pumped his hard member. Sweat covered his body and his hair was splayed around him his toes curling into the sheets while he fingered himself bringing him to the brink of pleasure screaming out''MUSTA-AHHHNG!'' His cum spurted all over his stomache and he lay there panting, face flushed. His trembling hand touched the cum on his stomache thinking'' Why do I do these things after just thinking of him'' Edward slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep wondering what to do about these feelings.

1 week later

Roy came to 'visit' the Elrics apartment after Riza put a tall tower of paperwork on his desk, so he decided to let himself inside since he had been there many times before. He wasn't expecting to see this was sleeping in his room when a gasp escaped from his lips and his body started to become flushed. His T-shirt slightly exposed his tan abdomen and the sweat trickling down his body. His boxers showed his hardening erection and every now and then his hips would wiggle and he would moan and groan. Roy was shocked and he knew he should leave... after watching a few more seconds. He got his handkercheif and wiped off the blood that was seeping out of his nose and walked away not able to watch anymore thinking he was the one that Ed was dreaming about. As soon as he left Ed moaned ''Roooy!aaAAh'' Ed's boxers were soaked and he slowly got up after feeling the disturbance in his pants. He groaned to himself'' How many times do I have dream about that bastard!'' he blushed as he saw the mess he made. How am I supposed to look him in the face without knowing for sure how I feel... or how he feels...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own full metal alchemist or any of its characters

* * *

3 days later

Roy tapped his pen on the desk and groaned in annoyance and boredome. It had been to long since he had seen the petite blonde alchemist and his fingers itched to feel the heat of his soft supple skin and touch his long silky blonde hair. He could imagine Ed moaning under him his hair loose and his face flushed. He could practically feel his tight hole squeezing his dick while he fucked him. He imagined his soft lips moaning his name over and over again until finally he screamed out his release clutching tightly onto his shoulders while riding out his orgasm. His tight walls got even tighter making Mustang follow soon after '' I love you'' they whispered to each other. But in the real world... Mustang had drool dripping down his chin and his hand was subconsciously rubbing his hardened member and his face had a goofy grin on it. Hawkeye walked in and when she saw his face she pulled out the pistol and shot beside his head''Get back to work.'' and she closed the door leaving the scared colonel alone to his thoughts on Ed.

The next day

Ed begrudgingly went to Mustangs office to gice him his annual report but he really didn't want to see the colonel right now he needed to figure out what his feelings were for the colonel. "Alright lets get this over wi-'' Ed stopped suddenly. Seeing that the colonel was sleeping he couldn't help but smile and walk closer shutting the door ,subconsciously locking it as well, behind him. When he was right in front of him he realized his heart was pounding and his face was flushed making him embaressed and confused. What was he about to do? He thought while his body answered that question for him. He leaned towards Mustangs face until they were not even an inch apart his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he closed the distance between them. ''His lips are so warm..' Ed thought as he leaned even more into the kiss unaware that he had awoken the colonel. Mustang quickly wrapped his arms around Ed, picked him up and put him on his lap. The whole time their lips stayed connected and Mustang held tight on to Ed in fear that he would run away from him. What the colonel didn't expect was for the blonde to hold him just as tight and kiss him even more. After a few more moments they stopped for breath and looked into eachothers eyes. Edward gasped and was filled with so much joy he thought he would explode, Mustangs eyes held absolute love for him and also some lust but all he knew was that his heart felt like it was being squeezed so tight and he had never been happier. While Mustang looked into Ed's golden eyes and saw that Edwards feelings were similar to his own, he couldn't believe it! After all this time he had felt the same way! ''Ed.. I love you, please be with me''Roy asked still looking into his mesmerizing eyes. Edward blushed an even deeper crimson and leaned forward again to kiss him again'' Of course I will'' he said and began to kiss the colonel once again. God! How he loved kissing him! He had been dreaming about this for so long that he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Just as Ed was lost in his thoughts Roy licked Ed's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ed gasped at the feeling of his tongue giving Roy the perfect oportunity to stick his tongue into Ed's small hot cavern he moaned into the kiss as Roy ran his hands down the sides of his body, his hands making their way to the front of Ed's black pants. The young elric wasn't paying attention to where his hands were, he was so distracted by the kiss that when Roy grasped his crotch he gasped and moaned into his mouth slighty rocking his hips forward to feel more pleasure. Roy was getting turned on even more by his reaction, the uncomfortable feeling in his pants was getting worse but to see him squirm was enough to hold back his animalistic urge to rip of the youngers pants and bury his throbbing cock to the hilt in his tight pink quivering hole. They broke apart from the seemingly longlasting kiss and stared into eachothers flushed panting faces. With no words that need be said Roy gently kissed his swollen pink lips and started to take off Ed's red jacket and then took of his own bluecoat, he then proceeded to take off Ed's black shirt, exposing tan flesh and pink nipples. Roy stared at his work on the boy he had done so far and was rather pleased. Ed's hair had fallen loose of it's braids and his face was flush. His swollen pink lips were slightly parted letting out his contorted breath chest rising and falling with every breath he took and his body quivering in short he was damn beautiful hell even sexy and now the colonel was even more determined to ravage this beauty, but knew it was best to be patient so he would not scare the boy. He kissed the boy again but this time their lips stayed connected immediately Ed granted him permission to enter his mouth their tongues fighting for dominance Roy easily winning the battle, but he gasped as he felt Ed grab his crotch. He growled at his actions, not one to be outdone Roy began rocking their hips together making hiime break the kiss. Ed moaned with evertime their crotches connected sending waves of pleasure throughout his whole body. ''Aaah! Roy! More please!'' God damn his sexy voice sending the control he had straight out the window, but then again it seemed as if Ed enjoyed it rough. Roy stopped his movements and ignored the groan of protest as he mad his was to his neck, kissing then biting and suckling one spot before moving to another making the younger gasp and writhe . His hands making their way to his chest and grazed across his pink nipples before roughly twisting one in fingers making Ed scream out in pleasure. ''Who would have thought the great Edward alchemist, was a masochist.''Mustang chuckled to himself enjoying the boys reaction immensly.''S-aah-ssh-ah-shut-aaaah-u-up' the blonde alchemist protested weakly as the colonel roughly rubbed and twisted his hardened nipped and licked Ed's ear making him shiver before whispering huskily''but you know you enjoy it, don't you?''Ed shivered once again feeling his hot breath agaist his flesh turned him on and he knew he was right but that didn't mean he was going to openly admit to him so easily. Ed decided to turn the tables by kissing the colonel full on and slipping his hands underneath his shirt rubbing his hardened abs and rising to his chest to rub softly and hesitently on his nipples making Roy growl and of coarse take up Ed's challenge. He grabbed the blonde's long hair pulling it so that his neck was exposed to him licking from the base up then placing light kisses making Ed gasp before he bit his collarbone and practically purred out''I'll make you beg for me fullmetal'' he shoved his han into Ed's pants and began to slowly stroke his hard leaking member.''AAAaaahHH! R-r-roy don't! It feels*pant* so...mmmh good...''Roy was silent for a moment and stopped for a moment '' How can I stop when you keep saying such sexy and adorable things to me.?''He quickeed the pace and before long after many moans from Ed he came. He panted and went completely lax on top of Mustang and after he was done basking in the afterglow he felt something veeerry hard poking his ass and realized there was still a problem to attend to. Edward looked up at the colonel and kissed his cheek'' It's your turn now Mustang~'' Ed got off of his lap and went down to his knees. His hand went to the zipper of his pants and after opening it he looked up at his shocked face and said'' Don't worry I want to make you feel good to..'' Blsuhing madly Edward pulled out the huge throbbing cock and licked the tip experimentally only satisfied when he heard a groan did he continue. He licked the tip again before moving to the base of the cock, he kissed it from the base up and then licked from the tip to the base running his tongue along the throbbing vein making the colonel moan and grip his hair digging his fingers into his scalp fighting the urge to just shove the petite blonde onto his cock. Ed licked the precum coming from the tip before finally put the tip of his cock into his mouth and slowly swirled his tongue driving him crazy. He decided to stop teasing the colonel and fully engulfed him into his mouth as far as it could go because lets just say he wasn't exactly small. Roy watched as Ed bobbed his head up and down onto his shaft completely entranced by every move that he made ''beautiful..simply beautiful'' this caused Ed to stop his ministrations and look up at him wondering why would he think he was beautiful when he was so plain and ordinary in fact now that he tohught about it what made the great handsome flame alchemist even want to be with him? Roy looked at him questioinably for a moment before realizing what he was thinking and he smiled asmile that made Ed want to kiss him again. ''Because I love you after all my time of knowing and since the beggining all I have ever thought of you as is beautiful you are nothing less than that to me Edward'' Ed almost cried at that but he settled for kissing him lightly on the lips and saying'' I love you to you blind idiot..'' With that he continued sucking him until he came and Roy (after dressing) picked him up and went home the whole time never letting go and before they went to sleep. Roy thought to himself''How could I not love you after being with you for so much time'' He kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep

Afterstory

After that incident in the office they began to spend more time together and they had agreed after a while to not have full blown sex until they had gone on a few dates and were completley sure so they wouldn't be rushing into things to fast. As the years passed Roy began to think of how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his lover and planned a big suprise for Edward. ''Hey Roy remember when we came to this park and when you were gone to go get drinks that I got attacked by some man. I was so schocked that I had no time to react but then you jumped right in the way and saved my life, I was so scared but at the same time so happy that you were willing to protect me...an- huh Roy what are you doing?'' Roy had gotten down onto one knee and held Ed's hand in his own.'' Ed this place made me realize just how much I needed you in my life and that I couldn't spend the rest of it without you, ed I want you to be with me so please will you marry me?'' he held out a beautiful diamond ring that had an engraving that said'' I will luv u 4ever'' Ed had tears running down his face and he jumped on the colonel screaming''YES OH OF COARSE YES!'' Roy was overjoyed he brought the youngers face closer to his own and laid a gentle kiss on his lips '' You have made me the happiest man in the world by giving me this chance to love you forever... thank you for being with me after all this time has passed''


End file.
